


Без рецепта

by h_Ronnia



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_Ronnia/pseuds/h_Ronnia
Summary: Патрик хочет трогать Генри.





	Без рецепта

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - [marianji](http://archiveofourown.org/users/marianji/)

Они ждут больше часа. Горбатая тень Вика, привалившегося к понтиаку, дотягивается почти до стопы Патрика. Он топает по ней ногой и заводит разговор сам, потому что Генри смотрит в одну точку, смотрит долго и всё безразличнее. Того и гляди, пухляк Бенни Хэнском дойдёт сегодня до мамочки жив-здоров, а там и остальные лузеры решат, что Генри сдулся. Может, даже начнут звать ужасного Бауэрса, Бауэрса «я тебе язык вырву и подотрусь им, сучонок» на свои дни рождения, барбекю с родителями и что там обычно ещё из таких посиделок высмеивает Генри? Над чем они с Генри смеются обычно? Может, он даже залечит вечно сбитые костяшки на кулаках и уже не испачкает Патрика кровью, отвешивая очередную затрещину, может, пострижётся, как велит его папаша-офицер, избавится от серьги и рваных шмоток. Генри всё это и впрямь может, он как-то вырвался из-под контроля, вырвался из Патрика, до крови разворошив грудину. Там всё ноет до сих пор. И вкус у крови совсем как у металлического колечка в ухе Генри. Вкус всего, что в этой жизни нравится Патрику, похож на вкус Генри. Кроме языка Греты Кин.

Патрик однажды спрашивает, кого из девчонок они, каждый из них в отдельности, разумеется, хотя сам Патрик и не особо возражает, если б все вместе, хотели бы трахнуть. Вик, даже не думая толком, бурчит: «Марш», и на секунду его вытянутая под крашеными волосами морда застывает почти смущённо.

— У неё хотя бы задница зачётная, — мямлит он вдобавок.

— Ага, — Генри скалится. В тот раз они обсуждают это на весенних каникулах, отрабатывая очередную провинность — сбивают рыхлую наледь с подъездной дорожки школы. И Генри пышет жаром, хриплый и разгорячённый от работы. — И в дырке все лузеры уместятся.

— Ну и кто тогда? — Вик ревниво дёргает башкой. Марш ему нравится. Такие вещи Патрик Хокстеттер за версту чует. Не он ли сам придумал все эти «эмоции»?

— Она, — Генри кивает на Веронику Грогэн, которая как раз спускается по лестнице, придерживая стопку книг. Настроение у неё хорошее — ещё бы, она ведь сваливает из их школы в церковную, для таких же, как и сама, туда, где никто из девчонок больше не будет издеваться над ней за юбку до пят и прыщавую физиономию. Вероника Грогэн, поднявшая такой визг на перемене, стоило Патрику всего-то куснуть её за шею, что при взгляде на её сурово сложенные узкие губёшки у него ещё долго потом звенело в ушах.

Белч недоумённо косится на Вика и на всякий случай фыркает, но Генри, ощетинившись вдруг, опасно сжимает кулаки:

— Что, знаешь варианты получше? Всё равно, сколько до тебя спускало в суку? Так вот я — не вы, кретины, я буду только первым, уяснил?

— Да, Генри, — Белч, здоровенный и неповоротливый, как старая псина, отслужившая своё, виновато пялится в землю. Жир на загривке серебрится под робкими мартовскими лучами: — Она ничего такая, чувак.

— Она — уродка, — отрезает Генри. — В темноте самое то.

Они смеются, но Белч на всякий случай отходит подальше от Генри. А тот в три раза усерднее принимается колотить по льду.

— Ну а ты, — Вик неохотно поворачивается к Патрику, хотя обычно игнорирует его. Но если Генри начинает нести — лучше зовите Патрика, детки. Патрик получит меньше тумаков и ещё недели две будет сдирать корку с подсыхающих ссадин, кончая в потёмках папашиной мастерской. Он любит это — тревожить болячки, где Генри коснулся его, пусть и кулаком, и с замаха. Пусть. Конечно, он говорит:

— Грета Кин, — и можно дальше лизать шею Генри мутным взглядом.

— А разве ты ей не засадил? — изумляется Белч. Конечно, любой в школе назвал бы Грету подружкой Патрика. Правда же в том, что ему нельзя её трогать. Даже пальцами, хотя сдержаться подчас и сложно. Такие уж у них правила.

Но, глядя прямо в прищуренные глаза Генри, он говорит то, что им не терпится услышать, вываливает подробно настолько, что Грета заныла бы от ужаса, представь и половину из этого. Патрик хвастается, как ебёт дочурку мэра в роскошной койке, как она любит его член в своей глотке, глубоко и так часто, что его яйца скоро отпечатаются на её подбородке.

Генри смеётся громче остальных, и щёки у него лихорадочно краснеют, смеётся со ртом, набитым сэндвичами, которые готовит мамочка Патрика. Внутри каждого — по три таблетки снотворного.

Розовые капсулы, что Грета таскает из аптеки дядюшки раз в десять дней, ровно по семь штук. Такие уж у них правила.

И она не безразлична Патрику, особенно такая, как в последнюю их встречу: вжатая в угол, уже не плачет, но глаза бегают, как у затравленного крысёнка. Он разжимает пальцы, на её шее не остается ни синячка, он знает — никаких следов. И даже неохотно вытаскивает ладонь из-под её ремня. Джинсы плотно облепили пышные бёдра, но гораздо лучше было, когда она носила платья. В то время он определил бы цвет всех её трусиков на ощупь. Он потрогал все. Но у них другая игра, и он шепчет:

— Пожалуйста, Грета. Это против правил.

— Он посчитал их, Хокстеттер, — она озирается по сторонам, грудь в вырезе рубашки плотная и белая. Мягкий и сладкий пломбир.— Мать твою, отвали. Я клянусь, Патрик, — давится вдохом под его взглядом. — Он посчитал их. Эти — последние.

Но последние она отдаёт сегодня утром. И Генри пьёт их вместе с остатками пива.

— Смотрите, вот он, — Белч подскакивает на сиденье, пузом едва не сносит руль. Генри лениво поворачивает голову в сторону библиотеки и зевает:

— Газуй.

Он скорее сломал бы Вику шею, чем оставил там, наедине с Генри, чем упустил бы такой шанс побыть вдвоём с грозным Бауэрсом, от вида которого прошибает дрожью. Но он бежит, сперва вроде как за пухляком Бенни, только что нехило так приложившим Генри Бауэрса, а потом — подальше от Белча. В горле у него першит. Он хочет закрыться от блядского солнца. Забиться в тёмный уголок и дрочить на Генри, воскрешать его образ в памяти. Кончать с его именем, с именем, шёпотом произносимым тупыми лузерами, на искусанных губах.

Но у него даже не стоит. И всё, чего хочется — зарядить Генри по яйцам, совсем как пухляк.

Растерянному и несчастному Генри, проебавшему папочкин подарок.

Лузеру Генри.

Патрик хватается за ветку, ноги его разъезжаются на влажной листве. Он тянет воздух, и улыбка медленно кривит рот. Это место. То самое, где выловили тело Вероники Грогэн, именно здесь, чуть ниже течения ручья, в запруде. Полуголая, истлевшая Вероника. Хотел ли Генри присунуть ей до сих пор?

Патрик озирается. Тихо. Он думает, что пухляк как пить дать заныкался в коллекторе, а потом думает, что и Вероника, раз уж её заносило сюда — тоже не прошла бы мимо.

Он придерживает ветки руками и аккуратно съезжает к подножию холма. Прямо под ним — заброшенный вход в канализационную сеть.

Внутри нещадно воняет, и едва ли кто-то мог осознанно торчать здесь долго. Разве что забежал на минутку, чтобы помочиться, например, чтоб совесть и Господь Бог не увидели, как послушная христианка закручивает свою длиннющую юбку и ссыт на кустарник и насекомых. А заброшенный канализационный тоннель чем тебе не туалет?

Он усмехается, пробираясь глубже. Под ногами чавкает, лопаясь, плесень. У него все подошвы в этом липком дерьме.

Она не пошла бы дальше (если вообще была здесь). Патрик осторожно приседает. Вода почти лижет ему зад, и в других обстоятельствах он не возражал бы спустить штаны. Но пока — злость на Генри слишком сильна. И он всё ещё хочет выплеснуть это, со спермой, кровью.

Её трусики, раньше, скорее всего, белые, валяются на единственном более-менее сухом клочке земли. Ему даже не нужно видеть бирку прачечной, чтобы понять — только Вероника могла носить такое. Вероника и, пожалуй, бабушка Вика. Патрик хихикает. Наклоняется, поднимает трусики и встряхивает. Комья мышиного дерьма разлетаются в стороны. Он ощущает жужжащее напряжение в паху, лёгкое пока, но стоит поднести ткань ближе к лицу и вдохнуть этот запах — оно усиливается. Он сохраняется там, её запах. Никто, кроме него, не видел этого бельишка, никто, кроме мамочки Грогэн.

Он представляет Веронику с разведёнными ногами и Генри. Член Генри, проникающий в её тело. Его вздутые на шее вены.

Патрик суёт свободную руку в джинсы. Член упирается в ладонь. Всего нескольких движений хватает, чтоб спустить. Колени дрожат. Он хочет к Генри. Хочет пробраться к ним в дом, подняться по лестнице на второй этаж. И трогать его тело, обнимать, гладить. Патрик крепко кусает себя за ладонь. Надо было остановиться и дождаться, пока папаша Бауэрс свалит на дежурство, и вот тогда.

…Генри лежит поперёк кровати. Сегодня он отрубается сразу же, как выходит из душа. И всё равно успевает вспотеть. Он всегда сильно потеет от этих таблеток, и Патрик жадно глотает его запах — горячий, солёный. Он осторожно опускается на кровать. Перевернуть Генри тяжеловато. Тот бормочет что-то, в уголках рта — белыми пятнами подсохшая слюна. Первым делом Патрик бережно собирает её на палец и неспешно слизывает, и только потом опускает взгляд ниже, по впалому животу, по шрамам от ремня, к паху. У Генри нет большого члена. Сейчас он и вовсе теряется в потных волосах. Но Патрик любит его. Крепкий, если надрочить как следует, с яркой светло-розовой головкой, такой влажной, что хочется запустить как можно глубже в глотку, чувствовать пальцами упругие вены, плотные, синеватые, тереться о них щеками и языком.

Он вынимает из кармана трусики Вероники Грогэн. Согревшиеся в его кармане, они пахнут ею ещё сильнее, чем прежде. Он бережно продевает большой и безымянный пальцы в выемки, куда она совала свои стройные белые ножки. Всей ладонью запоминает мягкость хлопка, о которую тёрлась её чистая и непорочная пиздёнка, которую так жаждал попробовать Генри.

В первый миг ему хочется бросить свою затею. Он знает — это против всех правил. Генри запрещает ему трогать себя. Он и не трогает.

Ткань комкается, катаясь вверх-вниз, но постепенно Патрик смелеет, берётся сильнее. Вверх-вниз, он прикусывает язык, представляя, что сейчас мог в том же темпе вылизывать Генри, и ему бы понравилось, Патрик уверен в этом.

Он бы просил его полизать и яйца, и под ними, тяжёлыми уже от желания...

Патрику редко бывает больно, но сейчас он чувствует это стёртое и забытое. Ледяные иглы расходятся от паха, в позвоночник, до самых глаз. Он жмурится, но заставляет себя раскрыть глаза снова. Он должен видеть, как Генри кончит, как выгнется, вскрикнет. Сучий ты выблядок, Генри Бауэрс, пожалуйста, вскрикни!

Генри стонет чуть слышно, кривит рот, тянется за рукой Патрика. Горячая сперма брызжет тому и на руки, и в лицо. Он знает, что должен будет всё застирать, свести, собрать губами в ванной, но пока он замирает, восхищённый, парализованный, только рука ещё движется слабо, собирая капли с лобка Генри на трусики Вероники. Он вжимается в ткань лицом и содрогается раз-второй. На глазах выступают слёзы.

Старые нитки матраса трещат и расходятся. Он нетерпеливо стряхивает с руки трусики, заталкивает их в прореху наскоро. И в голове мелькает мысль о Грете. В ней всегда так же сухо, если он касается пальцами чуть глубже, чем она позволяет. Чем она позволяет, выполняя условия их сделки.

Сделки больше нет. И лузерам лучше побыстрее свалить нахуй, пока остатки таблеток ещё мешают Генри Бауэрсу стать самим собой.

А Патрику лучше — уже сейчас.


End file.
